Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electrostatic discharge semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating same, and more particularly, to double-width, three-dimensional (3D) electrostatic discharge (ESD) semiconductor devices and common fabrication thereof with 3D non-ESD semiconductor device(s).
Background Information
Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits, are at a risk of damage owing to an occurrence of overvoltages, such as electrostatic discharge (ESD) events, typically as a result of handling by, for instance, humans, machines or both. As the integration density of semiconductor devices increases and the corresponding size of circuit elements decreases, a need continues to exist for better protection of the semiconductor devices against such overvoltages.